Kyouhukou
Kyouhukou (恐怖公, きょうふこう) is an Area Guardian of the Black Capsule (黒棺, ブラック・カプセル) on the 2nd Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Kyouhukou's appearance is that of a 30cm tall cockroach standing on its two legs and with its head facing forward. He wears a bright red cape decorated with luxurious golden threads around the edge and a tiny golden crown on top of his head. He possesses a scepter with a pure white gem embedded at the end, which he is often seen holding with his front leg. Personality Kyouhukou's personality displays a hint of nobility like his attire would suggest. He speaks politely and over all seems to think of himself as a noble gentleman. Background Chronology The Undead King Arc Cocytus noticed his friend wasn't present in the guardians meeting in the 6th Floor. He was informed that the meeting was only for the Floor Guardians, but later Ainz asked for the Floor Guardians to report the changes in Nazarick to the Area Guardians, including Kyouhukou. The Search for Hamusuke Arc Kyouhukou encountered Hamsuke on the 2nd Floor, when she accidentally entered the Black Capsule, after being frightened away by the undead. Seeing that she was lost, the cockroach gave her one of his subjects to guide her to the 6th Floor. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Kyouhukou was mentioned by Mare and Aura as the one who tortured Hilma into revealing all of Eight Fingers' secrets. Later on, the siblings would bring the remaining executive members of Eight Fingers to him, so that he may interrogate them. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Kyouhukou greets Gringham and his fellow comrade in his domain, the Black Capsule. The cockroach engages them in a polite conversation, answering questions of where the two are, until they try to negotiate their escape, which he finds humorous. Seeing that his subjects have been committing cannibalism to survive, and an opportunity of fresh meat, the cockroach gives the order to devour the two workers. Trivia * In the Web Novel, his creator was Luci★Fer and he is good at dancing. * His name means “Duke of Terror.” * Kyouhukou fears Entoma, calling her the “Predator of Family”, because Entoma sometimes eats the summoned cockroaches as snacks. * Kyouhukou briefly appears in the sixth episode of Pure Pure Pleiades during the credits. * Kyouhukou is the first Overlord character who first appears in a Special Chapter of the Overlord Manga. Quotes * (To two members of Heavy Masher): "Ah, I apologize. This one is Kyouhukou, the one entrusted with this territory from Ainz-sama. Please to meet your acquaintance." * (To two members of Heavy Masher): "Of course, that would be something you wish for. But even if you do leave this room, you are currently on the 2nd Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. I must advise you that it would be extremely difficult to return above ground." * (To two members of Heavy Masher): "This one already has everything one could wish for in its hand. I doubt you would be able to provide what I desire." * (To two members of Heavy Masher): "But you seem to be confused as to why I was thanking you earlier, so I wish to provide you with an explanation. You see, my subjects are getting tired of cannibalism. To you, who will be the food that will serve as the solution, I give my thanks once again." * (To two members of Heavy Masher): "It may be unfortunate for you two, but now it is time to have you for dinner." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Insects Category:Insect Masters Category:Druids Category:Summoners Category:Magic Casters Category:Area Guardians Category:Five Worst Category:Nazarick